


Wait What!

by mathmaster12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmaster12/pseuds/mathmaster12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur make an announcement in court that leaves everyone confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait What!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago for fanfiction.net, but I did a bit of editing so I uploading again over here. Not really sure when this would have taken place during the series so use your imagination.

"Oh, and magic is now legal." Arthur said not bothering to look up as he rolled up the scroll he had been looking over. The council became so quiet they could have heard a pin drop.

"Excuse me, sire?" Leon said hesitantly, "But what did you just say."

"Magic is now legal, that isn't a problem is it?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh, no sire," Leon said, "That's wonderful news." No one was sure what to do so they all clapped awkwardly looking around the room, silently wondering who had enchanted the king this time. While everyone believed that sorcery was involved again they didn't say anything. Since they had no proof they would have to wait for Merlin to prove that sorcery was involved, he always seemed to save the day after all. 

Merlin however was just as shocked as everyone else was as he followed Arthur out of the room, leaving the rest of the council standing in complete silence.

When they reached Arthur's chambers Merlin just stood at the door staring at Arthur, who went to his desk and started going over papers liking nothing unusual had happened. 

"Arthur," Merlin asked slowly, "are you feeling okay?"

Arthur looked up frowning in mock confused, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just lifted the ban on magic."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Really Merlin? I didn't even notice." 

"Are you enchanted again?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes again letting out an annoyed sigh, "No I am not."

"Then why did you just remove the ban on magic?" Merlin said.

"I got tired of waiting for you to tell you have magic." Arthur responded matter-of-factly. Merlin's face paled and Arthur rolled his eyes for the third time. "I just lifted the ban on magic. Stop looking like I'm going to sentence you to death. It's insulting." Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but Arthur just kept on going. "I understand you not telling me earlier while my father was still king, but really I've been king for nearly four years. Didn't you trust me?"

"When did you find out?" Merlin asked slowly, avoiding the question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were are sorcerer?" Arthur changed.

"Technically I'm a warlock." Merlin said still avoiding the question. 

There was a long pause as they stared each other down.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered going back to his work.

"Prat." Merlin said as a smile spread across his face.


End file.
